


Dialogue entre amis

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has murder issues, Discord: Poulécriture, Fun is Fun, Gen, Humor, Loki being Loki, Loki is captive, Natasha Romanov is pissed, Tony Stark is a dork
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: –	Range ton arc, le pigeon.–	Oh, j’vais l’tuer.–	Clint, ne rentre pas dans son jeu.–	Trop tard …–	Si susceptible !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Poulécriture





	Dialogue entre amis

\- Stylé le casque à corne, le bouc.

\- Ce n’est …– C’est un cadeau.

\- Un cadeau ?

\- Un cadeau.

\- Drôle de cadeau.

\- Votre avis, misérable mortel, m’indiffère totalement.

\- T’énerve pas Rodolphe, c’est juste de l’humour.

\- De l’humour ?

\- De l’humour.

\- Cessez cela !

\- C’est toi qui as commencé.

\- À non ! Pas du tout.

\- Bon, les enfants de trois ans et demi, vous n’avez pas bientôt fini, y’en a ici qui aimeraient petit-déjeuner en paix.

\- Je peux leur faire la peau.

\- Range ton arc, le pigeon.

\- Oh, j’vais l’tuer.

\- Clint, ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

\- Trop tard …

\- Si susceptible !

**Fin**


End file.
